Crazy World
by Kekim-Readers
Summary: Une femme est tuée, un homme perd tout et enrage. Plus tard, une autre personne est tuée et un autre homme devient fou. Ces deux hommes seront prêts à tout pour découvrir qui est le tueur de D. (violence, sang, yaoi, yuri, hentai... tout ce qui peut donner un rating M) Venez pour mieux comprendre *yeux qui supplient*
1. Funérailles

**_Prologue : Funérailles_**

.

Cette histoire commence, comme tout drame qui se respecte, par des funérailles.

C'était un jour parfait pour les larmes et les habits noirs : la pluie battait, le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus ; alors que la journée venait tout juste commencer, les fleurs, au lieu de s'ouvrir, restaient fermées, sans doute pour ne pas voir le chagrin de ceux qui les piétinaient. Tout était noir, aussi bien le temps que les personnes présentes à cette funeste cérémonie.

Quelle chose étrange et stupide qu'une cérémonie sans couleur et sans vie en l'honneur d'une femme qui était tout le contraire. Chose plus stupide et étrange encore, était le fait que cette femme n'était point présente dans ce sombre, vaste et coûteux cercueil. Sans nul doute sa mort fut si horrible qu'elle ne put avoir de cercueil pour ce qu'il restait de son corps.

Alors que tous s'assirent sur les bancs en face du cercueil vide pour commencer l'éloge funèbre, on remarqua enfin mon absence. Chose étonnante étant l'ami le plus proche de la défunte, en plus d'avoir été son homme depuis maintenant huit ans et d'être celui qui devait faire son éloge funèbre en premier. Mon absence s'expliqua par un retard, dût à l'achat de ma tenue de deuil qui se fit détester dès mon arrivée à cette stupide cérémonie.

Je ne regarda même pas le cercueil, passant à côté sans y prêter la moindre attention -à quoi bon de toute façon puisqu'il était vide ?- J'allait directement vers le pupitre, me mit derrière lui, et regarda la foule devant moi. La plupart d'entre ces gens me détestaient, d'autre jusque-là ne m'avaient jamais vu, et ceux qui restaient me connaissaient asses pour savoir que j'étais loin d'être quelqu'un de normal et m'aimait plutôt bien. Evidemment, ces derniers n'étaient que deux ou trois.

Habillé d'une tenue similaire à celle que je portais le jour où je l'ai rencontrée, c'est à dire une tenue d'enfant de six ans haute en couleur, je pris mon souffle, serra les poings, remis bien droit mon chapeau de paille, et commença mon éloge, en l'honneur de la femme que j'aimais plus que tout et qui m'avait été enlevée.

 **"Comme beaucoup le savent, je m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy, je suis celui qui a partagé quatorze années de sa vie. Hancock était quelqu'un de très joyeux et plein de vie, elle aimait quand les choses étaient colorées et... je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait voulu de cette cérémonie en son honneur sans aucune couleur. C'est pour lui rendre hommage que je suis coiffé de ce chapeau de paille et d'une tenue de toutes les couleurs... Je sais que... je ne suis pas la tradition pour des funérailles, ou pour mon éloge funèbre que je n'ai même pas préparée... mais... après tout... c'était ainsi qu'elle vivait... en couleur, sans se soucier des règles et des traditions...**

 **Il y a maintenant quatorze années que nous ne nous sommes plus séparés, elle était un véritable soutien psychologique et moral pour moi, je l'étais également pour elle. Nous avions chacun des problèmes que seul l'autre connaissait, mais tant que nous étions ensemble, nous n'en avions pas à nous en soucier... Mais maintenant qu'elle m'a été enlevée de cette manière si odieuse...**

 **Sans elle, je ne suis plus rien, de jour en jour, d'heure en heure, de minutes en minutes et tout ce qui s'en suit, une rage folle grandit en moi, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste : des souvenirs du bonheur que j'ai perdu, et une rage grandissante, qui jamais sans doute ne partira...**

 **C'est pourquoi je vous fait le serment , ici et maintenant, que je trouverai... qui lui a fait ça... et je le ferai souffrir... plus que la somme de _votre_ douleur, _sa_ douleur et _ma_ douleur."**


	2. Un médecin Légiste

_Age actuel de Luffy : 20 ans_

 _ **Luffy rencontre Hancock à six ans,** **il y a 14 ans**_

 _ **En couple depuis 8 ans avec Hancock,** quand Luffy avait 12 ans_

* * *

 _Bonjour chers Viewers !_

 _Me voici, me voilà avec le premier chapitre de cette sombre FanFiction ! (en espérant qu'elle vous plaise quand même)_

 _Je suis heureux/se (de quel sexe suis-je ?) de vous présentez dès aujourd'hui ma fabuleuse (ou pas) imagination à l'origine de tout ce merdier ci-dessous. Mais comme je viens de le dire, c'est un vrai merdier (foutoir, bordel, labyrinthe de mots si vous préférez), donnc si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les posez en reviews, je répondrai dans le prochain chap._

 _Bref, sur ce, **bonne lecture** !_

* * *

 _Les personnages de One Piece appartiennent et appartiendront toujours à Eiichiro Oda. Merci de faire une minute de silence pour la pauvre Hancock qui ne mérite pas un tel châtiment (quoi que ? noooon)._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Un médecin légiste**_

.

 ** _dix jours avant les funérailles_**

 ** _*vision de Trafalgar Law*_**

.

Mes parents étaient tous deux chirurgiens, ce qui faisait que moi et ma petite sœur, Lamy, nous intéressions à ce domaine depuis presque notre naissance. J'étais passé dans pratiquement tous les domaines médicales, chirurgicales et je me retrouvais maintenant médecin légiste, analysant et découpant des cadavres pour découvrir tous les détails troublants de leurs décès... Je l'étais depuis seulement trois mois, et on me surnommait déjà le "Chirurgien de la mort". D'après la brigade de police criminelle, j'étais de loin le plus doué qu'ils avaient vu passer dans ce laboratoire. Tant mieux, cela me promettait un poste stable cette fois-ci.

Lorsqu'elle est arrivée, j'étais en pause, je mangeais tranquillement mon repas du jour, simplement réchauffé au micro-ondes, mis dans un simple tupperware piquant directement dedans. Je m'apprêtais en fait à mettre une première fourchette en bouche lorsque j'entendis du bruit dans le labo. Je reposai mon repas et allai regarder ce qu'il se passait. Bien sûr, à cet instant précis, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les événements qui suivent, changeraient complètement ma vie.

 **-C'est sensé être un corps dans ce sac ?** demandai-je à mon collègue, surpris par l'aspect du sac qui semblait plus contenir des ordures qu'un corps entier

 **-Tu seras sans doute surpris d'apprendre qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'un corps, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste...** dis joyeusement mon collègue, Hogback, qui semblait plus amusé qu'horrifié, au contraire des hommes qui transportaient le corps

Pendant que je me rapprochais de la table sur laquelle ils avaient posé le sac, ils l'ouvrirent, découvrant ainsi ce qu'il s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. L'un des deux agents manqua vomir tandis que l'autre avait pris une teinte très pâle. Hogback, lui, semblait fier de la façon dont il avait disposé les morceaux dans le sac.

Je fis signe aux deux malades qu'ils pouvaient partir, ce qu'ils exécutèrent immédiatement, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de rester une seconde de plus dans la morgue; puis j'aida à sortir tous les morceaux de cadavre du sac de manière à reconstituer du mieux que l'on pouvait, ce qui ressemblait à un corps.

 **-Rassure-moi, on n'aura pas à la montrer à quelqu'un pour l'identifier ?** demandai-je, dégoûté à la vue du résultat

 **-Elle s'appelle Boa Hancock, vingt quatre ans, petite amie du célèbre Monkey D. Luffy, retrouvée par ce dernier éparpillée dans tout leur appartement, un morceau dans chaque pièce.**

J'écarquillais les yeux et devait vraiment avoir une tête d'ahuri, je l'étais d'ailleurs. J'avais déjà vécu 26 ans et c'était la première fois que j'entendais une histoire pareille. C'était digne d'un film d'horreur bien glauque. Lui, il m'avait dis ça comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit. Si elle s'était faite écraser ou renverser ou bien envoyer dans un broyeur taille XXXXL j'aurais compris, ça n'aurait pas été aussi choquant, mais un meurtre mis en scène de cette façon, non.

Je tentais tant bien que mal de me calmer et analyser le corps, recherchant d'éventuels bleus, regardant les coupures pour tenter de connaître l'arme utilisée, analysant et cherchant absolument tout passant de l'extérieur du cadavre à l'intérieur... Près de trois heures de travail minutieux dans lequel mon collègue se lassa à la moitié et abandonna car il jugeait cette affaire trop peu intéressante finalement, alors que moi, une fois le travail achevé, trouvais au contraire cette affaire plus qu'intéressante. Je voulais vraiment découvrir qui avait bien pu faire une telle chose à cette femme si belle et si aimée.

.

 ** _~deux jours après les funérailles~_**

.

Les locaux de la criminelle : des tas de flics dont jamais on ne se moquera, par peur d'apparaître un jour dans leurs tonnes de dossiers en tant que victime. Bien qu'il s'agissait de la police, tous les membres de cette brigade faisaient froids dans le dos, plus que ceux de la brigades des stupéfiants et peut-être plus que les gens enfermés dans l'immense bâtiment non loin de là, appelé prison. Le chef, Sengoku Hotoke*, était le seul qui ne fasse pas trop peur au vu de son vieil âge, bien qu'imposant tout de même. Son suppléant, Monkey D. Garp, était en congés forcés, ordre du chef Hotoke pour son ami qui allait au plus mal.

La folie régnait en maître dans la brigade et se fut encore pire lorsque le petit fils du suppléant arriva fou de rage, -mais tout de même affublé d'un chapeau de paille- allant directement dans le bureau du chef, où je me trouvais. Il envoya valser la porte, jeta sur le bureau un journal avec en titre _"du nouveau sur l'affaire sanglante !"_ , puis cria.

 **-JE PENSAIS VOUS AVOIR DEMANDÉ DE M'INFORMER DE TOUT AVANCEMENT DANS L'ENQUÊTE VIEUX BOUC !**

Ça c'était ce que j'appelais une entrée fracassante, si fracassante que je vis devant moi le chef dont l'énervement était déjà bien présent, exploser. En même pas deux secondes nous nous retrouvâmes, Chapeau de paille et moi sur le trottoir devant l'agence de police à nous regarder d'un air carrément ahuri pour l'un et ennuyé pour l'autre... L'un étant Monkey D., l'autre étant moi.

Je devais avouer que si je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui par des personnes qui le connaissaient, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il s'agissait bien du célèbre Monkey D. Luffy. Il avait l'air inoffensif, presque naïf et faible, jamais on ne penserait que cet homme, plus jeune que moi, pouvait être devenu célèbre pour avoir fait des exploits qu'aucun autre homme ne pourrait se vanter. Car oui, la personne devant moi était souvent considérer comme un héros, ou comme un criminel pour certains.

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans le bureau du vieux ?** me demanda Chapeau de paille

Un peu surpris par la question posé sur un ton très sec, en plus du fait que j'étais énervé et déçu, je lui lançai un regard froid et lui répondit plus sèchement encore :

 **-J'essayais d'intégrer le groupe d'enquête sur l'affaire D., mais on dirait bien que c'est hors de question, surtout si un _couillon_ vient tout foutre en l'air.**

 **-Oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas empêcher un _connard_ d'enquêter sur le meurtre de ma femme. ** me répondit-il sur un ton faussement poli d'un coup

 **-Mais ce n'est pas grave, je sais bien plus de chose sur le corps de Boa Hancock que vous.** continuais-je **Je l'ai vu tellement de fois que je pourrai vous citer chaque grain de beauté qu'elle possédait !** devant l'air maintenant blême de mon adversaire, je fus satisfait, mais pas rassasié **Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous êtes étonné d'apprendre que j'ai déjà pu voir le corps tout entier de votre 'femme' ? Et pas qu'une seule fois, ô ça non !**

Je m'arrêtai dans mes paroles, non fausses, mais tout de même bien tournées, et le contempla complètement abattu. Il fallait dire qu'une personne normalement constituée aurait nié tout ça, mais lui, non. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réussite. Pourtant, derrière le sourire narquois que j'affichais, je devais bien me l'avouer, se trouvait une pincée de peine pour ce pauvre homme, mais cela, jamais je ne le dirais à quiconque...

.

 ** _*vision de Monkey D. Luffy*_**

.

C'était qui ce mec pour me dire une chose pareille ? Coucher avec Hancock ? Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. C'était forcément autre chose ! Et lui en face avec son sourire diabolique, il devait être fier de lui, content de voir la tête que je faisais. J'étais paralysé par la rage, ce con venait de donner une cible sur laquelle envoyer ce sentiment fou qui ne trouvait pas preneur jusque-là. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me contrôler, si je ne le faisais pas, sans doute l'homme en face de moi serait déjà mort rué de coups de ma part.

 **-Mais t'es qui bordel ?** finis-je enfin par articuler, ma colère difficilement dissimulable dans ma voix

 **-Je ne suis que le médecin légiste,** commença-t-il par déclarer, d'un ton beaucoup plus calme qu'auparavant, **on me donne à examiner tous les corps de l'affaire D, mais je ne suis pas autorisé à en savoir plus, c'est pour ça que j'étais dans le bureau du chef Hotoke, pour demander à participer de manière plus active à l'enquête...**

La déclaration m'ayant quelque peu calmer, j'essayais de me reprendre, mais fini quand même par essayer de lui envoyer un uppercut, magnifiquement intercepté de sa part, à ma plus grande surprise. Restant quelques instants dans une posture légèrement délicate, car oui mon poing était encore dans le sien non loin en-dessous de son menton, et si de base ce n'était déjà pas très agréable comme instant, c'était loin de passer inaperçu, j'enrageais. Il se payait de ma tête et espérait quoi de ma part ? De la pitié peut-être ? Je ne pouvais vraiment pas supporter ce sourire supérieur qu'il avait, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, celle de lui faire bouffer son sourire. Mais avant ça, il fallait faire en sorte de récupérer mon poing qui commençait, petit à petit, à avoir mal.

 **-Tu pouvais pas commencer par ça au lieu de m'énerver _du con_ ?** demandai-je en même temps qu'il serrait de plus en plus fort

 **-Non.**

 **-Tu tenais tant que ça à me faire chier _enfoiré_ ?** la douleur demeura croissante

 **-Oui.**

 **-T'es vraiment qu'un _connard_...** soupirai-je, mes ongles, pourtant peu présent, commençant à s'enfoncer dans ma paume

 **-Tu vas me faire tous les synonymes de 'du con' ?** se moqua-t-il en me lâchant enfin le poing

Alors que tous les passants se sentaient mal à l'aise en passant à côté de nous, nous n'en prêtions pas la moindre attention, étant trop occupés à se battre du regard. Heureusement, ou malheureusement je ne n'aurais pu le dire, un agent vint arrêter notre bataille puérile.

 **-Excusez-moi,** interrompit l'agent aux cheveux... roses, **lequel d'entre vous deux est Trafalgar Law ?**

- **C'est moi, qu'y a-t-il ?**

Trafalgar Law, c'était donc ainsi qu'il se nommait. Étrangement, ce nom me disait quelque chose, je l'avais déjà lu ou entendu quelque part, mais j'avais beau réfléchir, je n'arrivais pas à retrouver où...

 **-On vient de trouver une nouvelle victime pour l'affaire D, on a besoin que vous soyez présent sur les lieux.** exclama l'agent aux cheveux roses

Ils étaient sur le point de partir alors que je racla ma gorge bruyamment pour signaler ma présence à ce Law avec qui j'avais... un but en commun. J'espérait pouvoir venir et voir la nouvelle victime de l'affaire D. Si je pouvais y arriver, même si c'était grâce à un homme qui me mettait hors de moi, je le tenterais et en serait quelques peu apaisé de réussir.

 **-Kobby,** appela Law, **puis-je amener Monkey D. Luffy avec nous ? J'aimerais...** il soupira bruyamment comme dépité à l'idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, **J'aimerais qu'il m'aide pour ce qui est des autopsies...**

L'agent Kobby sembla très surpris par cette demande, puis fini par accepter. J'allais donc, à partir de cet instant, aider un sadique salopard à ouvrir des cadavres. Idée qui sur le coup me plaisait, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte de tous les très nombreux désavantage que cela incluait... Non, finalement je n'aurais peut-être pas dû insister, j'allais vivre un enfer pire que celui que je vivais depuis douze jours...

.

 _ ***vision de Trafalgar Law***_

.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris de proposer cela. Enfin si, peut-être que si, je le savais. Peut-être la solitude commençait un peu trop à me peser, ou bien était-ce un peu de culpabilité dû à la minute précédente... À moins qu'il ne s'agissait d'un geste de soutien pour cet homme qui avait perdu tout ce qu'il avait du jour au lendemain... Non, finalement, je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi.

.oOo.

On arriva enfin à destination, nous sortîmes de la voiture et regardâmes les alentours. Je connaissais cet endroit.

 **-Ah, Trafalgar vous êtes là, nous vous attendions avant d'entrer dans l'appartement de la victime.** me dis poliment l'agent Hermep tandis que nous commencions tous trois à le suivre **Aucun n'agent n'a osé entrer, connaissant que trop bien l'état dans lesquels étaient les deux précedents...** dit-il avec un léger rire coupable et gêné

Hermep était un agent vraiment très bavard et aussi très peu courageux, ce qui énervait de toute évidence Luffy, puisqu'il affichait une mine de plus en plus mécontente alors qu'il parlait. Alors que Hermep énervait Luffy, je remarqua enfin que nous étions dans un immeuble que je connaissais que trop bien. Je commençai à me sentir mal, j'avais peur.

 **-Il paraîtrait que le D ensanglanté sur les portes s'adresse aux proches de la victime portants eux-mêmes le D. dans leur nom de famille ?** oui en effet, mais mieux valait ne pas lui répondre **Les victimes sont choisies spécifiquement pour cibler un porteur du D, c'est cela ?** toujours et encore juste **Il y aurait même une lettre posée devant la tête de la victime s'adressant à la cible véritablement visée ?**

Je soupirai pour lui montrer mon mécontentement à ses questions et il arrêta, sinon je donnais pas cher de sa peau, Luffy, à mes côtés, étant de plus en plus enragé à chacune de ses paroles. Kobby rit légèrement, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de scènes, connaissant Hermep depuis très longtemps. Cela avait au moins le don de m'apaiser légèrement, bien que ma peur était toujours bien présente.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta puis s'ouvrit sur l'étage où les quelques agents nous attendaient devant la porte marquée du D. Cette fois-ci, mon être entier venait de se briser. Je chuchotais des 'non' de plus en plus proches et de plus en plus audibles en courant vers la porte marquée du D. Il était coutume de briser les portes pour entrer dans les appartements où l'on savait se trouver un corps et ils attendaient mon accord pour le faire, mais à la surprise générale, j'avais les clés. Je m'empressai d'ouvrir la porte, suant de plus en plus, ma vue devenant brumeuse, mes 'non' commençants à être criants. J'entrai dans l'appartement ensanglanté, courut dans chaque pièce à la recherche de sa tête, juste pour être bien sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

J'entra dans la dernière pièce, à bout de souffle et vis enfin sa tête, posé sur le lit de la chambre, une lettre avec mon nom écrit dessus juste devant elle.

Un énorme cri rauque retentit dans tous les alentours, une seule personne parmi les témoins de cette scène l'avait déjà entendu auparavant. Après tout, Luffy avait été, douze jours plus tôt, l'auteur de ce même cri.

.

 _ **à suivre...**_

* * *

 _._

 _*Sengoku Hotoke_ : Vous connaissez tous l'ancien amiral en chef de la marine, si fort, si vieux et gentil contrairement à la plupart des marines ? Vous savez sans doute que son surnom est Sengoku le Bouddha en VF ? Saviez-vous que c'est Hotoke no Sengoku en VO ? Bah maintenant si '^' Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle d'un coup il se retrouve avec un nom de famille plutôt classe.

.

 _Voila, pour ce premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise (bande de psychopathes, même si c'est pire d'avoir écrit tout ça que de le lire)._

 _Laissez des reviews, ça me fera énormément plaisir, même si c'est juste des "c'est nul" ou "t'as fait une faute carrément énorme" ou "waouh !", je m'en fiche, j'aime trop les reviews pour vous interdire d'en écrire ! '^'_


	3. Prison

_Bonjour, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre du sombre Crazy World, ayant pour l'instant un succès égal à 2 (merci ToT). Bon, j'ai des views, donc égal à plus de 85 views. x3_

 _Désolé pour le temps qu'un chapitre met à sortir, je suis débordé j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour les écrire et je ne suis pas souvent inspiré T~T_

 _._

 _Review :_

 _Lawiki : Merci ! Original dans un sens ? heu... bah... merci ? x3 Moi aussi je suis impatient de savoir ! Ah, mais attends, c'est moi qui doit l'écrire ! '0'_ _... Bref, merci pour ta review Lawiki, ça fait très plaisir =w=_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Prison**_

.

 _ **~4 jours après la troisième victime de "D."~**_

 ** _*vision de Tanjerin Nami_** ** _*_**

.

Tout commença avec le meurtre de Boa Hancock la femme du tristement célèbre Monkey D. Luffy. Ce fut lui qui la trouva, les membres éparpillés dans chaque pièce de leur appartement, la tête se trouvant dans leur cuisine avec une lettre au nom de Monkey D. Nous en avions donc conclu que Boa avait été tuée pour Monkey D, d'autant plus qu'il refusait catégoriquement de nous montrer la lettre qui lui était adressée... Nous avions également noté la présence d'un "D." ensanglanté sur la porte d'entrée.

Mais nous changeâmes d'avis lorsque la même chose se répéta six jours plus tard. La porte marquée du D sanguinaire et le meurtre de Nico Olvia, une archéologue, femme d'un militaire, Haguar D. Sauro. Ce fut cette fois leur fille, Nico Robin, âgée de 18 ans qui la trouva dans leur appartement, les membres également éparpillés dans chaque pièce, la tête se trouvant dans la chambre de Robin avec une lettre au nom d'Haguar D. Sauro. Cette fois encore il refusa de nous montrer sa lettre, mais nous insistâmes pas plus d'avantage, arrêtâmes d'interroger Monkey D et nous leur permîmes de célébrer les funérailles de leurs femmes dignement.

À nouveau six jours plus tard, tout se chamboula : un D de sang sur une porte, l'ami Shirokuma Bepo* du médecin légiste Trafalgar Law fut tué, la lettre était apparemment au nom du légiste. Cela nous permit de connaître le délai entre chaque meurtre "D.", mais contredisait bien trop de conclusions logiques faites après les deux derniers meurtres.

Je relisais les rapports encore et encore au vu de l'interrogatoire dont j'allais devoir m'occuper dans quelques heures. Je devais connaître par cœur chaque détail même insignifiant de ce qui avait pu se produire le jour de la découverte du 'corps' de Shirokuma Bepo.

C'était un voisin de Shirokuma qui appela la police, il déclarait avoir vu le "D." ensanglanté dont parlaient les journaux, après quoi la police réagit immédiatement en envoyant quelques agents à l'endroit indiqué, mais les agents sur place n'osèrent pas y entrer et préférèrent attendre l'arrivée du médecin légiste ainsi que son accord pour forcer l'entrer de l'appartement. À la demande de Trafalgar Law, le fameux médecin légiste, l'agent Shellstown* Kobby accepta la participation de Monkey D. Luffy aux autopsies et donc à l'inspection de la nouvelle scène de crime. Arrivés devant l'immeuble, ce fut l'agent Shellstown* Hermep qui les conduisit à l'appartement de Shirokuma.

Il était écrit dans les rapports, d'après Shellstown Kobby, que déjà devant l'immeuble, Trafalgar Law semblait préoccupé, puis une fois arrivé au bon étage, lorsqu'il vit les agents devant la porte de Shirokuma, Trafalgar fit une crise de panique. Il courut vers la porte qu'il ouvrit grâce aux clés qu'il avait en sa possession, cherchant ensuite dans chaque pièce, la tête de son proche. Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin dans la chambre, on entendit, apparemment, ce qu'il fut décrit par tous les agents présents ce jour-là, comme étant le hurlement le plus atroce qu'ils eurent pu entendre de toute leur existence.

Monkey D. Luffy déplaça les membres du cadavre, aidé par quelques agents alors que d'autres retenaient le légiste qui voulait les en empêcher. Dans l'heure qui suivit, l'appartement fut entièrement inspecté, Trafalgar Law arrêté pour obstruction à la justice et les membres de Shirokuma déplacés à la morgue sans aucun légiste pour s'en occuper.

Aucune lettre s'adressant à un porteur du "D." ne fut trouvée, mais quelques agents rapportèrent plus tard avoir cru voir le médecin légiste avec une enveloppe similaire aux autres dans les bras. Pourtant, Law n'était pas porteur du "D." et malgré nos recherches sur l'entourage de la victime, nous n'en avions trouvé aucun... Nous nous retrouvions dans une impasse et seul une personne pouvait, peut-être, nous sortir de là.

.

 ** _~Quelques heures plus tard~_**

.

Je lisais et relisais encore les rapports alors que mon supérieur direct et également mère, Tanjerin Belmer, m'appelais pour venir m'occuper de l'interrogatoire. Je me levai et m'excusai, puis allai dans la salle 2B, une salle d'interrogatoire 'cliché'. La pièce était sombre et insonorisée où se trouvait au milieu une table et de chaque côté de celle-ci, une chaise. Sur l'un des murs se trouvait bien évidemment une glace sans tain où se trouvaient toujours de l'autre côté des supérieurs à l'écoute, toujours prêts à intervenir.

J'étais en panique. Ce n'était pas mon premier interrogatoire, mais je savais que l'homme qui m'attendais là-dedans était loin d'être idiot et généreux. Il était connu pour sembler sympathique de prime abord, mais s'avérait être quelque peu antipathique lorsqu'on le côtoyait plus longuement. Il avait eu de nombreux boulots auparavant et les avait perdus de manière louche. Seul les hauts gradés de la police et ses anciens patrons savaient pourquoi.

J'entrai dans la salle et me retrouvai face à lui. Il était en prison depuis seulement quatre jours et pourtant Trafalgar Law était déjà tel un criminel ayant passé des années en prison; il avait le regard de ceux qui avaient déjà tout perdu et qui étaient prêts à n'importe quoi pour le faire payer. Ça s'annoncer très mal pour moi, et si je n'arrivais pas à lui arracher ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, je risquais gros, mais lui, pire encore...

Je m'assis et me préparai tandis qu'il me dévisageait, telle une bête sauvage prête à bondir sur sa proie. J'étais vraiment en panique, il le voyait, il le savait, mes supérieurs n'avaient pas l'air de s'en soucier. Je n'étais qu'un appât, il fallait qu'il morde.

 **-Docteur Trafalgar, vous connaissiez Shir-** commençai-je

 **-Ne trouvez-vous pas cela ridicule de continuer à m'appeler _"Docteur"_ ? ** me coupa-t-il

 **-Répondez seulement à mes ques-** commençai-je à répondre, à nouveau coupée

 **-Je n'ai pas fait d'étude et ai été renvoyé de pas moins de vingt-et-un boulots depuis mes dix-huit ans, je ne suis médecin légiste que depuis trois mois, personne à part quelques hauts gradés ne savent pourquoi et je suis un détenu depuis quatre jours. Peut-on vraiment m'appeler _"Docteur"_ ?**

Il semblait fou, mais il était loin de l'être, bien au contraire, chaque mot avait son importance. Il avait un sourire narquois qui révélait la part de sadisme en lui, mais ça ne m'était pas destiné, ses cibles étaient mes supérieurs, ceux qui se cachaient derrière la glace. Je tentai de retrouver mon calme, vainement, et m'apprêtai à reprendre.

 **-Je-**

 **-Vous savez, cette lettre adressée aux porteur du "D." qui est toujours présente ? Il y en a des choses marquées dessus... Quiconque la lis est voué à une haine sans limite pour cet Etat. Voulez-vous que je vous dise ce qu'il y a d'écris dedans ?**

Un grand fracas retentit, c'était la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir en claquant sur le mur en laissant l'un de mes supérieur, Akainu Sakazuki, entrer et m'ordonner de sortir. Ce que je fis sans plus attendre, ayant bien trop peur des conséquences si je refusais.

J'attendis devant la salle pendant de longues minutes, une attente insoutenable où je me sentais plus qu'inutile et où je réfléchissais intensément au mots de Trafalgar. Il n'y avait pas que de la provocation envers les supérieurs, il y avait autre chose...

Akainu ressortit et m'ordonna de reprendre l'interrogatoire comme si de rien était, mais comment faire ainsi lorsque la personne que vous interrogez est entièrement recouverte de son sang ? J'étais pétrifiée, mais un seul regard échangé avec Akainu me fit comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix.

 **-Comment connaissiez-vous Shirokuma Bepo ?** interrogeai-je Trafalgar

 **-C'est personnel** répondit-il, ironique

Mon supérieur frappa la table de son poing et lui ordonna de répondre sérieusement, ce qui fit rire le légiste.

 **-Bepo était mon fiancé, personne ne le savait car c'était mal vu dans son milieu d'être homo** répondit-il enfin sérieusement

 **-La lettre, vous était-elle adressée ?**

 **-Peut-être** dit-il d'un ton agressif

 **-Pourtant, vous n'êtes pas porteur du "D.", alors pourquoi ?**

Il était clair qu'il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça, mais il était obligé de répondre aux questions que j'étais obligée de poser. Je devais creuser, il le savait, mais alors, pourquoi ne pas répondre immédiatement ? La réponse était simple, parce que c'était la seule chose qui lui restait. Il regarda un bref instant Akainu, marmonna quelques jurons envers ce derniers et fini par répondre.

 **-Trafalgar Law n'est pas mon nom complet...**

 **-Comment vous appelez-vous alors ?** demandai-je, par simple curiosité cette fois

 **-Trafalgar D. Water Law** dit-il d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'était jusque-là

Trafalgar D. Water... J'avais déjà entendu ce nom-là quelque part, mais je n'arrivais pas à retrouver où...

Grâce à ses réponses je put savoir que les meurtres avaient finalement bel et bien les mêmes points communs entre le premier, le deuxième et le troisième. Mais il y avait maintenant une question que je me posais, une question essentielle à laquelle il fallait qu'on réponde... Mais, mon supérieur ne l'aimerait sans doute pas du tout...

Je pris mon souffle de toutes mes forces et m'apprêtai à faire quelque chose de bien trop dangereux pour ma carrière. Je suivais les conseils de ma mère. Je m'apprêtait à faire ce qui me semblait juste.

 **-Docteur,** dis-je pour qu'il réagisse immédiatement, **répondez à ma prochaine question aussi vite que possible s'il vous plaît.** il hocha la tête d'un air douteux et je continuai **En qui dois-je croire ?**

Je sentais déjà mon supérieur se crisper derrière moi, il s'apprêtait à me sortir d'ici de force, tandis que devant moi Trafalgar D Water Law était stupéfait par ma question. Au dernier moment, lorsque la porte étais sur le point de s'ouvrir pour m'éjecter de la pièce, j'entendis enfin la réponse : je devais faire confiance à Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

 _Vous en êtes désormais à 1 734 mots ne comptant pas mon bla bla et les indicateurs._

 _*Tanjerin Nami et Belmer : Tanjerin veut dire mandarines, cohérent non ?_

 _*Shirokuma Bepo : Shirokuma veut dire ours blanc, oui je me foule pas avec les noms x3 Et pour ceux qui se demandent, oui dans cette histoire Bepo est humain !_

 _*Shellstown Kobby et Hermep : Shellstown est le nom de la ville où Luffy et Kobby trouvent Zoro et battent le colonel Morgan dans One Piece, vous vous souvenez ? Et bien j'ai décidé que ça ferait un bon nom pour ces deux-là. Et oui, j'en ai fait des frères..._

 _._

 _Pour ceux que ça énerve que je leur invente des noms de famille, j'en suis désolé, mais je préfère qu'ils en aient, c'est dans l'intérêt de mon histoire. Par contre je ne vais plus expliquer les noms que je leur donne à partir de maintenant parce que sinon ça va vite être énervant de voir des petites * partout._

 _Bref, la suite !_

* * *

 _ **~Le lendemain de l'interrogatoire~**_

.

 ** _*vision de Trafalgar D. Water Law*_**

.

Cela faisait cinq jours et cinq nuits que j'étais enfermé dans cette cellule sombre et j'allais apparemment y passer six mois entiers...

Comme je me trouvais fort heureusement dans le secteur le moins dangereux de la prison, les co-détenus n'étaient pas dangereux du tout, il y en avait même qui étaient très généreux, mais extrêmement idiots. A vrai dire, le pire en prison, c'était loin d'être les détenus, en tout cas pas de ce secteur-ci, ni même les geôliers qui étaient pour la plupart de gros fainéants. Non, le pire en prison, c'était l'ennui, elle ne me lâchait jamais, elle était toujours là. J'aurais aimé m'en débarrasser, mais à moins de se faire de bons amis détenus ou de soulever des altères, rien ne pouvait m'occuper.

La plupart du temps, lorsque nous avions cartier libre, j'allais dans la bibliothèque des détenus. Nous étions très peu à vouloir y aller, ce qui en faisait mon lieu préféré, bien qu'il pouvait y avoir des détenus de n'importe quel secteur.

 **-Hello Traffy~** cria gaiement la plus grande gloutonne de tous les temps, Jewerly Bonney

Je lui lançai un regard froid dont elle avait l'habitude et repris ma lecture. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'autre énergumène qui venait également à cette heure...

 **-Alors _Traffy_ , dis-moi comment tu es devenu si _beau_ ? ** ricana le fameux énergumène, Eustass Kidd, en voyant mes blessures

Ces deux-là s'arrangeaient toujours pour venir à la bibliothèque, pour moi. La première fois, ils étaient venus simplement par ennui : ils voulaient voir quel genre de détenu pouvait bien venir ici... Mais après m'avoir rencontré, ils s'étaient donnés pour mission de me faire parler ou réagir. De vrais gamins. Mais je devais avouer que s'ils n'avaient pas été dans la bibliothèque le jour de mon arrivée, je ne serais pas revenu, et l'ennui ne m'aurait jamais quitté. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement lire.

Bien que je ne leur répondais jamais, j'avais pu connaître leurs noms, les raisons de leur présence ici, leurs passés et leurs caractères simplement en les écoutant, tandis qu'eux ne savaient rien de moi. Ils avaient su comment je m'appelait à cause d'un agent qui me cherchait pour m'emmener à l'interrogatoire de la veille, sinon ils ne savaient ni depuis combien de temps je me trouvais ici, ni dans quel secteur je me trouvais. Ils pensaient que j'étais un détenu venant des secteurs de très haute sécurité et que j'avais accompli des méfaits dignes des plus grands psychopathes de l'histoire.

Jewerly avait était orpheline, étant une enfant obligée de vivre seule dans une grande ville, elle s'était démenée pour pouvoir vivre normalement. Mais une fois adulte, avec un travail stable, un appartement et tout ce qu'il fallait pour vivre une vie dite 'normale', elle prit un goût démesuré pour la nourriture. Elle séquestrait son patron, un grand chef nommé Akashi Zeff, et l'obligeait à lui faire autant de plats qu'elle le voulait. Le pauvre serait mort d'épuisement s'il n'avait pas eu l'aide d'autres cuisiniers séquestrés. Ses manières étaient brutes et sans grâce, aucune, elle mangeait comme un porc et c'était une vraie gamine. Elle aimait justifier sa faim démesurée en disant qu'elle rattrapait toute la nourriture qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir étant enfant.

Eustass lui, avait un caractère semblable à la gloutonne, mais avait un passé bien différent. Il avait vécu toute sa vie avec des parents riches et surprotecteurs qui l'étouffaient. Il avait un jour décidé de quitter sa maison et était parti dans une ville à des kilomètres de la leur. Dans sa nouvelle vie, il avait décidé de devenir un inventeur de génie. Il le devint finalement en inventant des machines et gadgets utiles pour tuer -produits testés avant la vente-. Eustass était un véritable barbare, il aimait se battre et était prêt à tout pour que je me batte avec lui un jour, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive...

 **-Hey,** appela la gloutonne **je l'ai pas encore dis, mais j'ai réussi ! _Il_ va vraiment venir aujourd'hui !**

 **-Sérieux ?** dit le barbare, impressionné **Alors là, le séparer de ses altères, faut le faire !**

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui ils parlaient, mais au vu de leurs sourires sadiques dans ma direction, je ne le sentais vraiment pas. Je n'allais pas pouvoir lire mon livre tranquillement en ne faisant qu'écouter leur conversation aujourd'hui, c'était couru d'avance...

 **-Je n'ai fais que lui parler de Traffy et il m'a semblé carrément réjoui !** se vantait-elle

Eustass fit une expression en me regardant qui me laissa perplexe, il semblait presque peiné pour moi. Je commençais à le redouter fortement cet inconnu.

Mais je fini par l'oublier totalement au bout de quelques heures. Les deux compères parlaient de tout et de rien, allant du nom d'un livre qu'ils voyaient, au postérieur d'un pauvre passant. Ils commençaient petit à petit à virer vers une discussion obscène, quand, tout d'un coup, comme frappé par un éclair de vérité, ils s'arrêtèrent, bouche grande ouvertes, les yeux biens ronds. Ils se tournèrent lentement, très lentement, trop lentement, vers moi, ce qui me fit lever les yeux de mon livre.

 **-Traffy... Il faut qu'on sache...** commençait le plus sérieusement du monde Jewerly

- **C'est une question de vie ou de mort...** continuait Eustass, tout aussi sérieux

Puis, ils posèrent en même temps une question, qu'ils pensaient être la même, alors que pas du tout. L'un se demandait à quoi ressemblait mon derrière, tandis que l'autre voulait savoir si j'étais Homo ou Hétéro... Ils se chamaillèrent pour leur désaccord sur la question et je soupirai, ce qui les arrêta net.

Ils me regardèrent stupéfaits et je ne compris pas immédiatement pourquoi. C'était enfaîte la première fois que je réagissais avec autre chose qu'un regard noir. Ce simple fait suffisait à les rendre heureux, il venaient d'apprendre qu'ils étaient capables de me faire réagir. Ça n'augurait rien de bon...

Ils commençaient à peine à retrouver leur calme, qu'un détenu que je n'avais encore jamais vu entra dans la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être le genre de personne à venir ici pour lire comme les quelques gringalets qu'on pouvait voir passer. Le haut de son uniforme orange était replié vers le bas et le haut blanc qu'il portait en-dessous était imbibé de sueur et on pouvait voir au-travers une cicatrice qui traversait tout son torse exagérément musclé.

Il chercha un instant quelque chose du regard, puis s'avança vers nous. Je commençais à comprendre de qui il devait s'agir... Il dépassa les deux compères qui étaient très silencieux et le suivait du regard. Il s'arrêta face à moi et me regardait de manière hautaine.

 **-C'est toi Trafalgar Law ?** demanda-t-il d'un ton qui allait de paire avec son regard

Je ne répondis pas et préférai continuer la lecture du livre dont je recommençais la trentième page pour la cinquième fois de la journée. Il prit le livre et le jeta sur une étagère, après quoi il me prit par le haut de mon uniforme orange, ce qui me fit me lever, et planta son regard haineux dans le mien qui était ennuyé.

 **-Tu te crois plus intelligent que nous ? Mais tu n'es rien, petit médecin légiste...** dit-il, un petit sourire fier naissant sur son visage

Je tiquai à l'entente de mon métier et commençai à m'énerver. Comment pouvait-il être courant, alors qu'on se trouvait dans une prison, il ne pouvait pas me connaître et encore moins savoir que j'étais médecin légiste. Je comptais bien faire en sorte que les deux ne sachent rien de moi et encore moins se désintéressent de moi.

 **-C'est qu'on parle beaucoup de toi en ce moment dans le journal...** se moquait-il **_"Le médecin légiste de la criminelle devenu fou"_**

Je comprenais mieux, il s'agissait juste de l'information du jour dans un journal de fouineurs. Sans doute le _Rébellion_ tenu par Dragon... Saletés de journalistes révolutionnaires, à cause d'eux j'allais perdre mes passe-temps... Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de l'arrêter avant qu'il n'en dise trop, mais c'était sans compter sur mes fameux passe-temps qui fulminaient à l'idée de pouvoir en savoir un peu sur moi.

 **-Attends Zoro,** fit Eustass d'un coup plus qu'heureux, **tu sais pourquoi il est ici ?**

Le susnommé pouffa de rire en me lâchant.

 **-Si je le sais ? Toute la ville le sais ! Il a été arrêter parce qu'en pétant un câble lors de la découverte du dernier corps de l'affaire "D.", il a fait obstruction à la justice !** criait le vert, toujours en rigolant **Il est loin d'être ce que vous imaginez !**

Jewerly et Eustass étaient bouche bées et incroyablement déçus. Cinq jours qu'ils me tournaient autour et qu'ils tentaient absolument tout pour me faire réagir, pour ça. Ils se regardèrent et pensèrent tous deux en même temps ce que je devinais être l'envie de me tuer. Ils n'avaient plus aucun intérêt pour moi et ne voulaient pas laisser en vie quelqu'un capable de les arrêter s'ils sortaient un jour de cet endroit.

Je ne comptais ni mourir, ni passer les six mois à m'ennuyer sans la compagnie de ces deux gamins. Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais faire pour me sortir de ce merdier, puis me vint une idée. C'était loin d'être parfait, mais j'avais tout à y gagner. Il fallait au moins que j'essaies, j'étais sûr que cela fonctionnerait.

Je pris donc le bras du vert, me mis derrière lui et le lui plaquai de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas l'utiliser, puis le fis s'écraser au sol. Je le maîtrisait de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger, tandis que lui tentait vainement de se dégager. Je sortis un petit scalpel que j'avais toujours sur moi et qui était indécelable pour le mettre devant son œil droit.

 **-Tu connais peut-être mon nom et mon métier, mais saches que tu ne sais rien de qui je suis vraiment.** lui murmurai-je à l'oreille en guise de menace

Les deux autres étaient restés sur place, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il venait de se produire sous leurs yeux. Ils savaient la réputation qu'avait Zoro d'être imbattable et qu'il fallait avoir une force surhumaine pour lui tenir tête. Jewerly restait statique, affichant un regard choqué, mais souriait à pleine dents, tandis qu'Eustass frissonnait d'excitation.

Le vert se débattait toujours, ignorant ma menace, ce qui m'énerva encore un peu. Était-il inconscient ou juste débile ? Mais bon, je m'y attendais et avais déjà réfléchi à la manière dont j'allais procéder.

 **-Roronoa Zoro, le chasseur, n'ayant subit qu'une seule et unique défaite lui ayant laissé une cicatrice, qui auraient dû être mortelle, sur le torse.** dis-je, un peu revanchard **Je peux te sortir d'ici si tu le souhaite, ou alors te couper l'œil droit...**

 **-Connard...** marmonnait-il en bouillonnant de rage **Comme si tu pouvais nous faire sortir d'ici ou me couper mon œil !**

 **-Tu préfères alors perdre ton œil droit ?**

Il ne me répondit pas et je pris cela pour un acquiescement. Je lui coupa alors l'œil droit d'un coup net, comme promis.

Un gris rauque de douleur se fit entendre. Je le lâchai, me relevai puis essuyai tranquillement mon scalpel avant de le remettre à sa place. Je regardai mes deux passe-temps qui étaient toujours dans le même état et leur souris malicieusement.

Je devais peut-être arrêter de me taire et de me laisser faire. Il était temps que je passe à l'action, mais pour ça il fallait que je sorte de cet endroit. Mais pour se faire, il fallait qu'on soit quatre détenus à s'échapper. Comme quoi le hasard faisaient bien les choses.

 **-Envie de sortir d'ici ?**

* * *

 _Toute la vision de Trafalgar faisait 2 086 mots, sans compter mon bla bla et les indicateurs._

 _Ce chapitre faisait donc 1 734 + 2 086 = 3 820 mots sans compter les bla bla et les indicateurs !_

 _Promis je publie plus rapidement la prochaine fois T0T_

 _Laissez des reviews !_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses commenceront à bouger !_


End file.
